Digimon Is Digimon
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: Just drabbles. Ideas that pop into my head on random and I just happen to write them down.
1. Pillow Fight

A/N: Just kind of came up with this, I can't tell you how many pent up ideas I have!

Disclaimer: I will never own Digimon, wish I did though. Constructive criticism is very much welcome and encouraged! I shall also take requests but only if you PM them to me. (Warning though, I've only gotten through to part of 02 ;m;) This shall be rated T just in case.

Summary: Pillow fights are so much fun! Contains my OC and her Digimon.

-:-

"Aww, c'mon BlackAgumon! You're no fun!" Whined the purple haired girl as she stuffed a pillow on her face and plopped down onto her bed.

Next to her sat BlackAgumon with his small arms crossed, eyes closed rigidly.

"There are plenty more things to do without being so obnoxiously loud all the time." BlackAgumon said.

"We could stargaze."

"Hessa, you're ALWAYS stargazing! I practically know every constellation in your sky thanks to you!" The digimon exclaimed. Hessa herself didn't deny that. It was one of her favourite activities after all.

The teen then sat up and, with her green eyes, glared frustratedly at her digimon.

"Well, I'm bored and I want to do something!" The teen then grabbed her IPod and put her music on random as she blasted it full volume.

BlackAgumon immediately covered his ear holes from the blaring sound and tried to swipe the electronic out of his partners hands. Hessa easily avoided his advances and soon threw a pillow at his face. She burst out laughing when she saw the shocked expression on her digimon's face. She was just about to recover from her laughing fit until she felt a soft, plush surface collide with her face. It was BlackAgumon's turn to laugh now.

A mischevious smile appeared on Hessa's face as she grabbed the pillow, flailing it in the air, and yelling, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Next they knew, each of them were getting thwacked, swatted, and pounded by each other's feathery pillow until they ended up brawling all out on the floor, laughing their guts out the entire time.

Only what seemed seconds later did they faintly hear a knock on the closed door over the music and laughter.

"Hessa, what are you doing in there?" They heard Hessa's mother ask as the door began to open.

Like lightning, BlackAgumon slumped down onto the floor acting like a rag doll just in time before her mother was able to see.

"N-nothing! Just playing with my plushes!" Hessa said as she rubbed the back of her head, a sweat drop forming.

"Aren't you a little old for that now?"

"Uh, well, I guess I just haven't grown up yet!" She added a nervous laugh at the end, blushing in embarrassment.

Her mother looked at her suspiciously before sighing.

"Well, alright, and just to let you know, it's your bed time. Night Hessy."

"Moooom!" Hessa exclaimed as her mother giggled and closed her door.

Both digimon and partner sighed in relief.

"Way too close for comfort." Hessa murmured.

"Agreed. Oh, and, by the way,"

Hessa looked toward her digimon.

"That was . . . fun." BlackAgumon finished, blushing slightly.

Hessa squealed joyfully, tightly hugging him.

"There's a thing called air that I need!"

She only laughed.

Soon after both were snuggled up under the cushy blankets of the bed, rays of moonlight shining into the room from the window.

"Night BlackAgumon." Hessa whispered.

"Night 'Hessy'." BlackAgumon replied, emphasising her nickname.

"Hey!"

Only a fit of giggles filled the quiet night air.

-:-

A/N: Yep, that's what my mind conjures. Just all that is of this adorableness. It was so cute when I imagined this scene in my head. :3 Anyways, hope you pumpkins liked this! R&R please!


	2. Weirdness

A/N: I've been watching too much 02.

Disclaimer: NEVER EVER EVER!

Summary: Me and my brother come up with some oddly hilarious stuff.

-:-

~ _ **When BlackWarGreymon sacrificed himself**_

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

~3 hours later~

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

~3 more hours later~

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

~3 MORE hours later~

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEYYYYYY

~Oh god how much longer~

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!"

WarGreymon inhaled.

"BBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"WARGREYMON GIVE IT UP ALREADY!" Tai yelled in frustration after hours of his digimon's pointless shouting.

"HES GONE AND HE AINT COMING BACK!"

WarGreymon went silent. Tai sighed in relief as did the rest of the digi destined . . . .

. . . .

. . . .

until WarGreymon started tearing up and bawling his eyes out.

The rest only face palmed.

"Tai, never let him befriend another WarGreymon again. EVER!"

 _ **~DAT ASS!**_

As BlackWarGreymon turned his back on the digimon that had just defeated him, all stared in awe of his magnificent rump.

"Dat ass do!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Excuse me?!" BlackWarGreymon said.

"You've got da booty!" V-mon joined in.

"What is a 'booty'?" BlackWarGreymon asked in confusion.

"What that beautiful piece of art you have is!" Wormmon explained.

"I've got da booty?"

"Yah! Da booty!"

BlackWarGreymon was thoroughly and utterly confused by this and soon went on his merry way. Meanwhile the others were left contemplating on what a magnificent specimen he had.

 _ **~Ken can never keep a goal**_

"That's it! I've had enough of this! I'm going to face my demons and obliderate them!"

~The next moment~

"Oh god! I can't do this! The darkness! It's calling to me!

(A/N: XD I'm so sorry!)

 _ **~Their a thing**_

All fan girls around the world ranted and raved as they learned of KenXYolei becoming a 'thing'.

"OMGTHEIRATHINGTHEIRATHINGTHEIRATHING!"

"Honey! Your daughter's gone crazy!"

"Get the shotgun."

 _ **~MaloMyotismon**_

Almost immediately, everyone around the world started calling Myotismon MelonMyotismon.

"What?"

Gatomon only snickered in a corner.

-:-

A/N: I think I might be high. Maybe I am O_o? Idk. Yah, the last one is what I actually thought his name was until it appeared on screen. XD. Anyways, hope I made you laugh and you enjoyed this! R&R!


	3. Rainbows Are Made Of Sherbet

A/N: I think I may still be high.

Disclaimer: ACID RAIN WILL POUR FROM THE SKY IF YOU EVEN PONDER THAT! Ok? :3

Summary: BlackWarGreymon finally found his purpose in life.

-:-

"I know where I truly belong now!" BlackWarGreymon shouted out to nothing in particular.

"My true meaning was to be . . . . . . . . . . . . a unicorn!"

A rainbow horn magically sprouts out of his head. A herd of unicorns was soon seen by the fellow digimon.

"My brothers and sisters! Come to me!" He shouted as he ran toward the herd.

The next moment, all of them grew wings from their backs and started to fly off.

"Wait! Let me fly with you!" Soon enough BlackWarGreymon has a pair of rainbow wings and flys off with his relatives.

~Later~

Davis was out playing soccer with Veemon in a field until a large shadow fell over them. They both looked upwards only to find a large rainbow sherbet pile falling onto their faces.

Veemon poked his head out of the pile as did Davis, both wondering what it was.

"I wonder what it tastes like?" The curious digimon said to himself as he scooped up a bit in his palm and threw it into his mouth. He found it tasted just like sherbet.

Davis soon joined his partner in his feast, until they both looked up to find the source of the delicious treat.

That is when they found both the unicorns and BlackWarGreymon. Including something they didn't really need to see.

Next moment, both Davis and Veemon were puking their guts out trying to find the closest water source.

-:-

A/N: :D No idea! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
